Question: The points $(0,4)$ and $(1,3)$ lie on a circle whose center is on the $x$-axis. What is the radius of the circle?
Answer: Let the center of the circle be $(x,0)$. Then we know the distance from the center to $(0,4)$ and from the center to $(1,3)$ are the same. Using the distance formula, we have  \begin{align*}
\sqrt{(x-0)^2+(0-4)^2}&=\sqrt{(x-1)^2+(0-3)^2}\\
\Rightarrow\qquad \sqrt{x^2+16}&=\sqrt{(x-1)^2+9}\\
\Rightarrow\qquad x^2+16&=(x-1)^2+9\\
\Rightarrow\qquad x^2+16&=x^2-2x+1+9\\
\Rightarrow\qquad 16&=-2x+10\\
\Rightarrow\qquad 6&=-2x\\
\Rightarrow\qquad x&=-3
\end{align*} Now we know the center of the circle is $(-3,0)$, and we need to find the radius. Use the distance formula once more: \begin{align*} \sqrt{(-3-0)^2+(0-4)^2}&=\sqrt{(-3)^2+(-4)^2}\\&=\sqrt{9+16}\\&=\sqrt{25}=\boxed{5}.\end{align*}